


A Letter to the Editor

by Sturzkampf



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturzkampf/pseuds/Sturzkampf
Summary: From the Daily Mail, 12th August 1833





	A Letter to the Editor

Sir

I must protest at the irresponsible article published in your newspaper last Wednesday. I have always considered the Daily Mail to be a supporter of Justice and traditional values, so I was saddened to find your high moral standards slipping to the point where you take the side of criminals against the forces of law and order.

As a Captain in the Widdershins Constabulary, I spend my entire life working every hour of the day and night bringing criminals to justice; making the world a better place by removing them from society so decent people can go about their lives unmolested. And are the miscreants imprisoned for life or decently hanged? No! All we hear in the Courts of Law is some bleeding-heart radical asserting that they’ve only been become criminals because they’ve been brought up in poverty, or that it’s all the fault of ‘society’, they’ve never had a proper chance and that they are good people at heart if only they had an opportunity to reform.

Thus, I was particularly disappointed to read your article promoting the misguided view that, rather than face deserved punishment, dangerous criminals be given a new start in life by removing them from the uncaring environment where they were raised, granting them their own plot of land to farm with plenty of freedom and fresh air and a chance to get back to nature, in the belief that they will immediately become fine, upright, honest, hard-working members of the community. To see such naive views promulgated in a paper such of yours is both shocking, and frankly, disappointing.

Sometimes I wonder why I bother risking my life to bring criminals to justice if the only punishment that they will receive is transportation to Australia.

Your obedient servant,

Captain Nicola Barber, Widdershins Constabulary

**Author's Note:**

> The Daily Mail didn't actually exist in 1833, but AU and all that. You can always substitute the name of a contemporary newspaper espousing traditional values.


End file.
